Aboard Serenity
by Valkeyrie
Summary: Kisshu and Pai are alone on the Spaceship Serenity. Kishu hurts Pai and then stumbles upon a dairy entry he shouldn't have. Rated for mild language and fear of underating!
1. Chapter 1

**Aboard Serenity: A Kisshu and Pai Fanfiction**

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi does. And her partner whose name I can't recall…

**Chapter 1: Key Lime Pai**

"Pai, where's Tarturo? I was gonna have some fun. I can't beat you up though. God knows you'll crash my ship or sumptin'" Kisshu grumbled angrily, looking over Pai's shoulder at the large computer screen.

"I have no clue where he has gone. Beside the matter, please do not read over my shoulder. It is distracting." Pai said in a coldly.

"Distracting?" Kisshu said oddly, since Pai never called him 'distracting' before.

"Yes. I can't concentrate with you around." He said, turning to Kisshu. Kisshu stared at him and grinned.

"Why not? Am I that flattering?" Pai gasped at what he said.

"Pai? Pai? You there? You spaced out. I asked if I was flattening you. Like, crushing you?" Kisshu said, Pai back on 'Earth'.

"Nani? Wha…oh, uh…no, I'm not being crushed." Kisshu held back laughter as his normally calm and uptight co-worker stuttered. It was so unlike him, but it was hilarious.

Pai glared at him regaining his posture. Kisshu gulped and lost any and all urge to laugh at Pai's expense. Pai turned back to the computer screen hastily, giving Kisshu a good look at the back of his head.

"Sheesh, someone's moody today." Kisshu grumbled. Pai retorted by giving him a large smack on the head. Kisshu yelled out in pain.

"You loser! Why the hell did you do that?" Kisshu spat, turning Pai to him, his claws leaving marks in the sides of his face. Kisshu wasn't having a good day. He decided to take it out on Pai.

"You're the moody one. Now, let me go." He whispered, closing his eyes. He winced in pain as Kisshu only tightened his grip on Pai's face.

"No. Make me." Kisshu smirked, blood pooling around his fingers and trailing down Pai's face. Pai didn't move or talk. Kisshu's eyes widened and he instantly let go of Pai.

"Pai? Are you okay?" He asked, fear lacing his voice. Pai sighed, his hand limply trailed to his face. He kept his head down as he felt the trails of blood. His hand dropped limply down, the white of his skin now the crimson red of his own blood.

"Go. Away." He said, his voice void of all emotion. Kisshu got up sullenly and left. As he walked through the door he shot a sad look at Pai.

Pai sighed and looked at the computer screen. He pressed in a few numbers and a new screen pulled up. He began typing, blood trickling slowly down his face.

Kisshu is my favorite co-worker. He is a bit arrogant and a bit brutish, but I like him better than the young one. But alas, Kisshu thinks of naught but his 'koneko', a stupid girl who couldn't give a rat's ass about him. If only I could be like her. If only I didn't care. If only I didn't wish to return the feelings he only gives her. If only I wasn't in love. With my co-worker. My male co-worker. With Kisshu. 

------_Pai_

**NOTE:** Hey everybody. New story. A request from Mew Choco. Well…here you go. Enjoy! Sorry for the OOC-ness. I know, Kisshu is a bit mean, but he gets nicer, I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Aboard Serenity

Chapter 2: Green and Purple Watermelon

DISCLAMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, well... Let us just say "There's no way in holy hell" I'd ever own Tokyo Mew Mew. Thank you, that is all.

Kisshu had never felt worse in his life. Well, maybe that time he died…but this was pretty close. He looked down at his fingertips. They were stained with blood. Pai's blood.

"Why'd I do that? Why did I cut his face further instead of stopping? I should apologize or something…" Kisshu muttered. He turned to the doorway and looked in. Pai had left.

Kisshu looked in and saw the computers glow. Pai had left something on the screen. He looked over at it, silently reading.

'_Kisshu is my favorite co-worker. He is a bit arrogant and a bit brutish, but I like him better than the young one. But alas, Kisshu thinks of naught but his 'koneko', a stupid girl who couldn't give a rat's ass about him. If only I could be like her. If only I didn't care. If only I didn't wish to return the feelings he only gives her. If only I wasn't in love. With my co-worker. My male co-worker. With Kisshu. _

_------Pai'_

"…holy f-ing crap. He's…gay? For me." Kisshu said astounded by what he had read. He didn't even notice the shadow that fell over him.

"Ahem." Someone behind Kisshu cleared their throat angrily. Kisshu turned around and gasped. Pai was standing over him, looking down angrily. Kisshu cringed at the coldness of the glare and the deep purple-red of the slowly healing scrapes. '_Made by my claws…'_ he thought a wave of pain flashing on his face.

"What are you doing!" He said angrily to the cowering Kisshu. His eyes glanced the page and they suddenly looked horrified. He turned to Kisshu angrily and teleported away.

"I…ugh…Pai!" Kisshu jumped up and teleported away after his friend. He found him in a secluded part of Tokyo, but he was running away from him.

"Pai! Wait!" He called, speeding after him. He came close but Pai turned a sharp left. Kisshu skidded and missed hitting a wall. _'Goddammit! What the hell? I thought he liked me. Why is he running from me?'_ Kisshu thought, chasing Pai but not getting very far.

"Pai! Stop!" Kisshu yelled angrily, finally reaching him. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. His eyes widened when he saw Pai's face. The older alien was actually in tears.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, nearly forgetting about what he read. Pai didn't answer; he just looked sideways at the ground.

"I'm sorry I read that. I guess it was for your eyes only huh?" Kisshu said, a little upset at the older alien's composure. He could feel the silent sobs that were wracking his body. Pai looked up at him, but only briefly.

"Really? Couldn't you tell?" Pai said sarcasticly, his voice soft. Kisshu could hear the slight emotions. Love, pain, sorrow. He sighed, and turned Pai's face to him.

"You were right. She doesn't give a rat's ass about me." Kisshu said softly. Pai down at him, his eyes wide at Kisshu's statement. Kisshu smiled a bit.

"Someone was there for me all along. And I never noticed. But now I do." Kisshu said, looking up at Pai and placing a small kiss on his lips. He could feel Pai's heart skip a beat as his body hit Pai's.

"I want you to know I feel the same. I have for a while…ever since Ichigo left me for Masaya, maybe even before." Kisshu said, his face still close enough to Pai's that when he spoke their lips brushed.

"I love you Pai."

NOTE: Hey everyone! Chapter 2 up. You like? Hehehe, Kisshu felt the same way all along. He was just surprised that Pai could actually feel for him that way. If you want me to keep going tell me to. Should I cut it off here? Please tell me!


End file.
